


Бессердечность

by Falde



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Это такое «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», даже если Донхёк нарочно никого не приручал. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.





	Бессердечность

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Shisui-sama.

— Мне очень жаль, хён, — говорит Донхёк и ненавидит себя, когда видит, как выражение лица Ханбина сменяется с обнадёженного на уязвлённое.

У Ханбина во взгляде — полное поражение, и Донхёку хочется протянуть руку, ободряюще хлопнуть по плечу, сказать, что всё непременно будет хорошо. Но он не может. Он не имеет права, если, конечно, не собирается ранить Ханбина ещё больше. Ему остаётся только спрятать руки в толстовку, чтобы не сделать сейчас ничего лишнего и ещё более болезненного.

«Хорошо» уже не будет. Не в этом случае.

— Я надеюсь, — негромко говорит Ханбин, и его голос спокойный и ровный, как будто они говорят о чём-то нейтральном, а не ужасающе личном, — что ты хотя бы не начнёшь меня ненавидеть.

— Как я могу, хён? — Донхёк грустно улыбается.

И правда, как он может. Ханбин не виноват в том, что ему нравится Донхёк. И тем более не виноват, что сам не нравится Донхёку. Вернее нравится, конечно. Но исключительно как старший товарищ, не более. И Донхёк уж точно не станет считать, что Ханбин неправильный или недостоин быть лидером, айдолом и вообще собой из-за всего одного признания, которое, на самом-то деле, вызывает у Донхёка восхищение. Признание — это смелость, это решительность, это уверенность в том, что твои чувства действительно сильны. Это страх отказа и сбивчивых извинений.

Донхёк, будь он на месте Ханбина, не уверен, что смог бы признаться.

Он чувствует огромную вину, ведь они все постоянно устают на концертах и репетициях, устают от перелётов и повторов программы, от необходимости улыбаться и от постоянных ожиданий. А Ханбин к тому же занимается подготовкой к камбэку — раз за разом переписывает тексты, тщательно подбирая каждое слово, придумывает хореографию, оттачивая каждое движение. Донхёк представляет, насколько Ханбин измотан, но при всём этом тот нашёл в себе силы подойти и признаться. Чтобы не получить ничего.

Донхёк кажется себе бессердечным человеком.

Но это меньшее, что он может дать в подобной ситуации. Ответь он согласием на предложение Ханбина — это было бы ложной надеждой. А ложь остаётся ложью, даже если сказана из лучших побуждений, и он просто не может так поступить. Хотя бы из уважения к Ханбину.

— Просто хотел убедиться. — Ханбин смеётся немного нервно, и Донхёку невероятно жаль. Как самого Ханбина, так и что он не может просто щёлкнуть пальцами и перестать тому нравиться. Это сделало бы всё намного проще.

Ханбин выпрямляется, держит спину идеально ровно, прячет руки в карманы. Ханбин говорит, что ему пора возвращаться к работе над песнями для камбэка. У него спокойный голос, а во взгляде нет ничего от той обречённости, с которой он смотрел, услышав ответ. Он сейчас — стойкий и хладнокровный лидер, а не Ким Ханбин. Донхёк слишком хорошо знает своих товарищей, чтобы не понимать, когда они надевают маски.

— Хён, всё же будет по-прежнему? — неуверенно спрашивает Донхёк. Меньше всего ему бы хотелось стать причиной (раскола) проблем в группе.

— Ничего не изменилось, Донхёк. — Ханбин улыбается.

Но избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Донхёк бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его это не задевает.

***

Он смотрит в сторону, говорит тише обычного и вообще старается как можно реже попадаться Ханбину на глаза. Он постоянно где-то с другими участниками, он выкладывается на полную, чтобы Ханбину не пришлось с ним дополнительно заниматься. Влюблённость в каком-то смысле похожа на смертельную болезнь, потому что тоже постепенно разрушает человека изнутри. И Донхёк надеется, что Ханбин сможет переболеть своими чувствами и всё будет в порядке. Ему кажется, Ханбину нужны время и личное пространство, чтобы оправиться и чтобы всё действительно стало как раньше. Донхёк хочет дать ему прийти в себя, потому что всё ещё помнит, как Ханбин избегал даже смотреть на него и как поспешно сбежал обратно в общежитие. Эти воспоминания не делают жизнь легче.

Они — Айкон. Они — команда. Они (почти) все знакомы уже четыре года, у них хорошее взаимопонимание и идеальная синхронность в выступлениях.

И Донхёк это всё разрушил. Как бы он ни пытался делать вид, что всё в порядке, атмосфера уже изменилась. Она стала вязкой, тягучей, оседает на плечах неловкой тишиной всякий раз, когда они с Ханбином оказываются в одной комнате. Не то чтобы это случалось часто — тот по-прежнему занят, проводя всё свободное время над песнями, — но всё равно слишком неправильно.

Возможно, думает Донхёк, если бы он нашёл другие слова, этого бы не было. Возможно, тогда Ханбину было бы проще выносить его присутствие, было бы легче изображать, что ничего не произошло, и всё бы было как раньше.

В моменты самых больших сомнений Донхёк думает, что, возможно, ему просто не стоило дебютировать. Тогда этого всего бы точно не случилось.

Их замечательный лидер, который сделает всё ради группы и которого они все отлично знают и ценят, несмотря ни на что, достоин признания, славы и добрых слов едва ли не больше, чем все остальные. Ему, на взгляд Донхёка, можно было доверить вести за собой весь мир, если бы только он захотел.

Но Ханбин не хочет всего мира. А того, чего он хочет, Донхёк не может ему дать.

Они стоят за сценой перед началом очередного концерта, Донхёк дурачится с Чану, когда чувствует на себе чужое пристальное внимание. Он поворачивается, и Ханбин смотрит на него так уязвлённо и затравленно, что Донхёк отчётливо понимает, что где-то ошибся.

Вопрос только — где?

Юнхён, стоящий рядом с Донхёком, хмурится, смотрит на него, затем на Ханбина и переводит взгляд обратно. У него в глазах немой вопрос, и он определённо ждёт объяснений. Но Донхёк только качает головой и слабо улыбается. Ему нечего сказать, потому что «мне предложили встречаться, а я отказался, и, кстати, это предлагал БиАй» — явно не то, о чём следует говорить остальным участникам группы.

Мысль о всегда собранном Ханбине и шутках товарищей о его годах одиночества всплывает в памяти совершенно некстати. Донхёк эгоистично надеется, что это не первый раз, когда серьёзный и неловкий Ким Ханбин решил признаться в чувствах и получил отказ.

Потому что тогда всё становится слишком плохо.

***

Всё действительно слишком плохо, думает он, когда Ханбин буквально вваливается домой, и от падения его удерживает только вовремя отреагировавший Юнхён, который вошёл следом. Злой рок судьбы, думает Донхёк, потому что Чжинхван и Бобби на очередных съёмках, Чжунэ и Чану оба куда-то ушли, и дома есть только он, теперь в компании сосредоточенного Юнхёна, который пальцами показывает сначала на Ханбина, потом (видимо) количество бутылок, а затем проводит по своей шее. Донхёк вздыхает — у них в коридоре еле стоит совершенно пьяный лидер, и это ни капли не радует.

— Господи, зачем ты столько пил, хён? Ты же знаешь, что твой предел — одна бутылка, — озадаченно говорит он и делает шаг вперёд. Зря.

— Прекрати, — тихо и невнятно начинает Ханбин, а на следующих словах его голос крепнет, и разобрать слова уже становится проще. — Прекрати делать вид, что тебе не наплевать.

Донхёк застывает. 

Юнхён удивлённо смотрит на Ханбина, но по-прежнему не задаёт вопросов, и Донхёк этому немного рад. Сейчас он точно не готов что-либо объяснять.

— Мне не всё равно, хён, — мягко говорит он. — Если у тебя сложные времена, то это важно для меня. Для всех нас. Ты же наш друг и лидер.

— Лидер. Друг. — Ханбин смеётся надрывно и нервно, и Донхёку больно от одного звучания этого смеха. — Меньше всего я хочу быть другом _тебе_.

Донхёк молчит. Он точно знает, что в его собственном взгляде сейчас нет ничего, кроме вины. И знает, что кроме них двоих в коридоре ещё стоит ничего не понимающий Юнхён. Но последнее сейчас действительно не имеет значения. 

— Я, — Ханбин запинается, закрывает глаза, сжимает руки в кулаки. — Я хочу не знать тебя.

Донхёк старательно изображает на лице улыбку. Подобные слова — это ожидаемо. Он, правда, подозревал, что столкнётся с ними куда раньше, на следующий же день после признания. Но Ханбин просто оказался ещё более стойким, ответственным и спокойным человеком, чем Донхёк думал, и держал всё в себе до того момента, когда уже не смог больше. Донхёку кажется, словно он вернулся в свои школьные годы, когда его первая любовь отвергла его чувства, и он чувствовал себя разбитым и растерянным. Только с той поправкой, что разбитым и растерянным он себя чувствует несмотря на то, что именно он — тот, кто отверг чужие чувства.

— Почему? — негромко спрашивает Ханбин. И в его глазах отчётливо видна обида, смешанная с отчаянием. Он смотрит на Донхёка так, словно тот был его последней надеждой на спасение, но в итоге сначала вонзил нож ему в спину, а затем и вовсе отправил на плаху. Донхёк не знает, что именно Ханбин имеет в виду, да и не может найти никаких слов. Не когда на него смотрят _так_.

— Просто… — он замолкает, так и не решив, что именно стоит сказать. — Мне жаль, хён.

У Ханбина взгляд, будто Донхёк отвесил ему пощёчину, и Донхёк запоздало вспоминает, что в первый раз ответил теми же словами.

— Я не могу даже узнать, почему ты меня избегаешь? — В голосе Ханбина слышна грусть, которую тот пытается скрыть за вызовом, и Донхёк замирает. Он, хорошо разбирающийся в людях, не должен был так ошибиться, но именно это он и сделал. Он боялся, что его присутствие мешает Ханбину прийти в себя после отказа, и поэтому старался реже пересекаться с Ханбином. Но, видимо, в итоге только всё испортил ещё больше.

Юнхён тихо что-то говорит Ханбину, поспешно уводит того в комнату, попутно бросая в сторону Донхёка красноречивые взгляды, и Донхёк только виновато отводит глаза. 

Он облажался. И разочарованный взгляд Ханбина — тому подтверждение.

«Я надеюсь, ты не начнёшь меня ненавидеть», сказал ему Ханбин, но кажется, в итоге единственный, кто ненавидит — это как раз сам Ханбин.

***

Юнхён смотрит задумчиво всякий раз, когда видит кого-то из них (то есть, почти всегда), и Донхёк уже инстинктивно ждёт нотаций. Но тот продолжает молчать, позволяя разобраться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, и за это Донхёк ему благодарен. У него, конечно, нет никакого плана действий, но он просто хочет, чтобы всё было как раньше.

Мысль о том, что как раньше уже не будет, Донхёк старается игнорировать.

В конце концов, Ханбин же не требовал ничего, а просил просто дать ему шанс. Проблема здесь не в Ханбине, и даже не в том, что он — парень, и не в том, что Донхёк боится неприятия остальных, которое может возникнуть из-за этого. Всё дело в том, что ему, конечно, нравится Ханбин, но нравится точно так же, как и любой другой участник группы, как хороший друг, как семья. Не больше и не меньше. Не как кто-то особенный. И Донхёку показалось, что при этом будет нечестно соглашаться и давать шанс. Ким Ханбин — замечательный человек, и он достоин отношений с тем, кто будет его искренне любить.

В каком-то смысле это ранит его самого. Это такое «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», даже если Донхёк нарочно никого не приручал. Просто так сложились обстоятельства. Просто он случайно стал объектом чужого интереса и так же ненамеренно (разбил чужое сердце) не смог на него ответить, так и не решив, какой вариант будет правильным.

Ханбин, когда думает, что Донхёк не видит, смотрит на него с всепоглощающей тоской. Но на самом деле Донхёк видит всегда. И смотрит тоже всегда.

Он не может перечеркнуть произошедшее, будто этого никогда не случалось. Но он может попытаться исправить ситуацию, потому что действительно хочет вернуться к тому общению, какое у них было. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

Налаживать контакт после ошибок нужно очень осторожно, чтобы не сделать только хуже, и Донхёк не может просто взять и начать сразу действовать напролом, делая вид, что всё нормально. Вместо этого он проявляет заботу в мелочах. Он всегда был заботлив по отношению ко всем участникам, но просто теперь Ханбину достаётся больше внимания. Он оставляет возле Ханбина бутылку воды, когда они репетируют перед камбэком. Оказывается рядом, если Ханбину нужна помощь в общежитии. Он помогает другим с хореографией, чтобы дать Ханбину отдохнуть. 

Донхёк надеется, что это что-то изменит в их взаимоотношениях. Но надежда — это то чувство, на которое не стоит полагаться, поэтому он не будет удивлён, если всё останется на том же уровне взаимодействия двух малознакомых людей.

Ханбин «оттаивает» постепенно. Он всё ещё смотрит на него с грустью, но всё равно благодарит за помощь, иногда комментирует его движения, когда Донхёк снова и снова показывает остальным участникам хореографию. Это немного, но для Донхёка значит очень многое.

А в один момент всё меняется кардинально, возвращаясь на стадию «как раньше» и умножаясь на три. Ханбин то и дело пытается шутить и смотрит на него, словно ожидая одобрения. Ханбин регулярно спрашивает его мнения, Ханбин постоянно зовёт его сходить куда-то поесть. Ханбин говорит о своих ещё не дописанных песнях и интересуется самочувствием Донхёка.

И Донхёк ловит себя на том, что он не против этого всего. Быть центром внимания Ким Ханбина оказывается довольно приятно. К тому же, он начинает привыкать и к постоянному присутствию Ханбина, и к его прикосновениям.

Иногда Донхёк хлопает Ханбина по спине и тот смотрит на него с улыбкой. А иногда Ханбин сам идёт к нему через весь зал для практик, чтобы просто перекинуть руку через плечо и посидеть так несколько минут. Иногда Ханбин устаёт после тренировок настолько, что ложится головой на его колени, и после этого сдвинуть Ханбина с места становится невозможным.

Донхёк не дурак, и он понимает, что происходит. Он, который был абсолютно уверен, что Ханбин ему нравится исключительно как друг, сам в своей привязанности начал переходить границу. Ему кажется это немного смешным — стоило портить Ханбину жизнь, стоило портить взаимоотношения, чтобы в итоге всё обернулось так? Если бы он знал заранее, то ответил бы иначе. Но уже поздно даже сожалеть, и Донхёк считает, что это в какой-то мере справедливо.

Он сможет справиться со всем. Особенно, если продолжит концентрироваться на камбэке. 

— Если тебе небезразличен человек, признающийся тебе в любви, выбирая между «да» и «нет», нужно сказать «да», — задумчиво говорит Юнхён перед выступлением на Mnet Countdown и легко толкает его в плечо. И пока Донхёк пытается понять, к чему сейчас была эта фраза, Юнхён уже уходит к сцене, и чтобы спросить, к чему он вообще поднял тему признаний, нужно его догнать. Что Донхёк и собирается сделать.

— Подожди. — Ханбин останавливает его почти сразу же, как он встаёт со своего места, чтобы пойти к Юнхёну. До выступления осталось всего несколько минут, но Ханбин смотрит с такой решимостью, что становится ясно, что шоу для него сейчас играет не главную роль.

— Я спрошу ещё раз, — тихо говорит Ханбин, глядя ему в глаза, и Донхёк хотел бы отвести взгляд, но всё равно не делает этого.— Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Донхёк улыбается.


End file.
